


wind, storm, & her

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pre-OT3, Pre-Poly, Sharing a Bed, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: The wind and the storm had saved her life from being hunted down by the people who wanted her power on their side.Now they must take refuge in a safe house, with only three of them, one bedroom, one bed.
Relationships: Gavin/Reira/Shaw
Comments: 2
Collections: Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Time. Wind. Storm. Dream. Copier `





	wind, storm, & her

**Author's Note:**

> Last prompt~ Bless Writer's month 2020, I had so much fun (and a lot of new WIPs to work on) xD  
> and hey I found a new OT3 to obsessed with haha  
> xoxo

The safe house was only a small house in the middle of a crappy neighborhood, shabby but decent enough for hiding. The Black Swan organization and the task force had been hunting them, or more exactly, _her_ , for having the Queen gene, which both sides wanted for different reasons.

Gavin came to her rescue, fortunately — what they hadn’t expected was Shaw, appeared in the critical time and led them here in this safe house, to hide her away. He always had a knack to appear out of the blue and saved her multiple times, even now.

A storm would be raging soon to cover their tracks, preventing the chasers from finding their location. The storm was Shaw’s power, and the wind that howled violently was Gavin’s. They both were deadly as an individual, and extremely _lethal_ when combined, despite the fact that they didn’t get along as brothers.

The wind and the storm had saved her life.

Reira, although relieved to be able to breathe, was not happy about the bedroom. Add the fact that they had no idea how long they should hide. In the middle of the bedroom, she stood, stunned at the sight before her. 

“One bed? Is this really happening?”

Shaw snickered from behind her. “I have the right to use the bed, after providing you a hiding place.” And he walked past so casually, heading over to the bed and threw himself on top of the mattress, a wicked grin on his face.

Reira scowled at him, turning to Gavin who appeared beside her, eyes pleading for help. There might be a sofa in another room but it was barely decent for someone to sit in, let alone to sleep in, and she was aware there was only one solution.

“Don’t worry, use the bed, I’ll make sure you’re safe here.” He placed a comforting hand on top of her shoulder, to ease her worry.

“Always the protector, aren’t you, Gavin?” Reira smiled, nodding a little after the reassurance he’d given her. Although she didn’t trust Shaw enough, Gavin earned her trust long time ago, her protector in both good and bad times.

Gavin looked away bashfully, which invited a scoff from Shaw. “Come on.” He patted the empty side of the bed, smirking in amusement with a suggestive look. “I won’t do anything you won’t like.”

One last glance to Gavin, Reira strolled to the bed, sitting on the opposite edge, away from Shaw.

“You need to make space for him.” Shaw noticed the way she tensed, and grabbing her arm to pull her to the middle of the bed. “He needs rest after all that running and chasing.”

Reluctantly, she allowed herself to be dragged, sitting in the middle of the bed while hugging her knees, and she glared at Shaw. “I’ll kill you if you do something inappropriate, Shaw.”

“Relax. I stand by my words.” He shrugged playfully, more amusement surfaced in his eyes. “Won’t do anything you won’t like.”

Reira gave him a sideways glance, lips pursed in suspicion. “That’s horribly vague and suggestive at once.”

Shaw’s hands supported his head against the pillow, acting as if this place was his. “It’s always fun to mock you. You never disappoint me.”

“Shaw.” Gavin said in a warning tone.

“Where’s my thanks? I saved you both from the Black Swan. I deserve one.”

“You can have one when we’re one hundred percent safe from them.” Reira responded, placing her chin on top of her knee — almost sulking. “Probably not until we find a way out of this.”

“Or we can do exactly what they want.” Shaw looked at her meaningfully, but from his cold stare it was obvious what kind of meaning hidden behind his harsh words. And she knew what he meant — she was the center of this problem, and this could be solved easily if they caught her.

“Nonsense. Reira won’t fall to their hand.” Gavin sat on the bed as well, tensed at the conversation’s topic. Hands curled into fists, a determined look flashed across his face. “I won’t let it happen.”

“Your job. Not mine.” Shaw commented. Electric sparkles that formed into tiny lightnings appeared in Shaw's hand as he began to unleash his power. He smirked when he saw her flinch away.

“No, don’t do that.” Her voice was weak, full of fear. Thunder and lightning were one of her worst fears.

“They can’t detect us if there’s a storm and a blackout. That’ll keep them busy for some time. Are you scared?”

Reira shook her head abruptly, shied away from Shaw — and clung to Gavin’s arm while he was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

Gavin shifted, taking her hand in his. “It’s okay. He has to do it to hide us, endure it for a little bit, can you do that?”

“A few hours.” Shaw said, smirking even when he focused his hand, the sparkles began to shine brighter, crackling dangerously as the sky darkened outside, while it was still late in the afternoon. 

Lightning flashed.

Gavin noticed her trembling hands, and how she leaned closer against his broad chest. “It’s okay, just lightning — nothing can hurt you while I’m here.” He stroked her hair reassuringly in an attempt to comfort her.

Thunder roared.

“No....” Reira whimpered helplessly, her body began to tremble as well.

Shaw looked at her, his smirk fading to see her in Gavin’s arms despite how unwilling he was to recognize this kind of feelings. He shouldn’t get involved with her, but look how far he’d gotten himself entangled in this mess, Shaw scoffed at himself, letting the storm lash its power outside the safe house.

After a long moment surrounded with the noises of the raging storm, Gavin suddenly looked to Shaw. “Keep her safe, I’ll check the windows and doors, see if someone’s following us here.” He released Reira from his arms, cupping her face, although Gavin’s face was tense but there was underlying warmth within his eyes as he spoke to her “You’re safe with us, don’t you worry, the storm will be gone as soon as it’s long enough to ensure your safety.”

Reira nodded weakly, she hated this, to be seen as weak without being able to get rid of her long, suffering fear of thunder and lightning. But she could endure — she had to. So then, she returned to hug her knees, closing her eyes.

Shaw was concentrating on his power while still laying on his back, but at the first lightning, he felt her body falling on top of him. A laugh escaped from his throat. “That helpless, huh?”

“Shut up.” Reira said through gritted teeth, fingers clung to his shirt, and clinging even harder as another lightning flashed.

He didn’t peel her off of him, and instead, he stroked her hair silently with his free hand. However, a wide smirk appeared upon his face, not minding of her clinging to him as if he was her lifeline while actually he was the one who caused the storm. “The storm will pass.” Shaw said, didn’t bother to explain the meaning behind his words, whether it was the literal storm, her complicated situation, or the storm that was brewing inside his heart. There were too many thoughts behind it and Shaw would rather savor this moment. Her, in his arms.

Gavin returned, frowning a little to see her clinging to Shaw, but he didn’t make a comment and settled to his side of the bed. _As long as you’re safe._

The storm raged into the night for hours, and by the end of it, Reira had fallen asleep between them, snuggled against Gavin's chest as they laid facing each other. And her fingers still clung to his shirt even in her sleep.

Shaw had finished his task and the storm quieted down to light downpour, pitter pattering against the roof. He curled up on her back for warmth, close, closer, breathing her scent in contentment. The girl who’d been haunting his mind, who caused the yearning he didn’t want, the feelings he’d never felt before.

So was Gavin, his fate had entwined with hers since a long time ago, and he would protect her no matter what kind of fate might befall him, or her, or _them_.

In the darkened room, Shaw exchanged a gaze for some time with his older brother, who was still awake to stay in guard. Whatever the meaning within their gazes, they weren’t sure themselves. Not yet, at least.

All they knew, nothing could change their desire to protect the girl who was sleeping between them.

Their hearts began to constrict.

Not pain, it was something else — something akin to _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, TO BE CONTINUED~  
> I def stated it won't be just one night hehehehehe


End file.
